relaxation activities
by McMuffin
Summary: Sam helps Addison relax after an argument with Derek over Amelia's presence in Seattle.


Written on and posting this from my iPhone, so I apologize for any mistakes. Plus it's now 3AM, so I am pretty tired, lol. This was written for Emelie over at the En Fuego love meme post on LJ, and it is what could perhaps happen in an upcoming episode.  
I hope you guys like it. :) I have officially written Sam/Addison! _And _it is Sam/Addison porn at that. Hee. Enjoy! ;)

.x.

Addison hangs up the phone with a forceful "Bye!" and stomps her stiletto down on the polished floor. The sky is stained a deep red to match her mood (or her hair, if one is to think about it more superficially) and a fierce wind is whipping up the sandy landscape. Her brows knit together in thought as she places one hand on her hip and runs the other along her lower lip in worry. Her thoughts scramble together and she's close to hitting call back on her phone and screaming down the receiver when Sam's calm hand presses down on her shoulder lightly.

"Was that Derek?" he asks as he lightly pulls her shoulders back, making her realize for the first time just how tense she is. She relaxes and he presses a kiss to the side of her neck, having just emerged from the kitchen after cleaning up from dinner.

"Yes," she replies through gritted teeth, hating that Derek interrupted their dinner conversation to yell at her.

"Is he mad because Amelia's in Seattle?" Sam wraps his arms around her and presses his warm body into her rigid one.

"Yes. And the mother fucker's gone and said it's my fault she's there," Addison grumbles. He can't help but laugh at the colorful vocabulary that arises from her mouth when she's pissed off, and she quickly turns around to glare at him for laughing. However one look at the amused smile and shiny white teeth makes her want to grin madly so she simply sighs in agreement with his non-verbal statement that she should relax. His hands draw small circles on her hips and his eyes scan her face for indications of serenity before leaning in to seal the deal with a kiss. She has agreed to relax, provided that he does things to make her relax, and they've come to this agreement without words.

Sam pushes her backwards gently, his lips on hers and his tongue exploring her mouth. Clothes are peeled off on their way over to the lounge room, and his skilled hands pry her heels off within seconds of hitting the couch, his tongue already at her neck and quickly descending towards a peaked nipple. Addison gasps and runs her hands along his toned chest, unable to continue palming his crotch any longer. Sam has slid down her body and is pressing relaxing kisses to every inch of her stomach, smiling as her muscles involuntarily tense and he feels the goosebumps arising on her skin. She sighs softly and her crimson hair dangles over the edge of the couch as he peels away the last layer of her clothing with his teeth.

His hands spread her thighs and his lips are already between her legs, sucking over her clit, and his tongue sliding across her entrance. She moans loudly, digging her nails into a cushion and then beckoning him up so that she can have _him_ completely. Sam winks at her and licks his way back up to her jaw, one of his hands supporting his weight above her, his other hand gently sliding two fingers inside of her aroused core. She wriggles beneath him, grasping his erection in her hands and pushing his boxer briefs down. Her lips skim along his chocolate neck, her eyes dancing along his body and telling the tales of excitement that she's too distracted to verbalize.

His fingers twist and curl inside her core while his mouth attaches to her neck, and while she wants, to put it bluntly, his cock inside her pussy, she enjoys this too much to make him stop. Plus she did agree to let him relax her, and this is definitely, _definitely_ relaxing her. It doesn't take long for the addition of a third finger and the rubbing of her clit with his thumb for him to make her come in a series of louder moans and curled toes. Sam smiles at her and kisses the corner of her mouth, before once again spreading her legs further apart and sliding his long length inside of her.

Addison takes a moment to adjust before he starts thrusting inside of her. Slick walls envelop his member with every thrust of his hips, and she starts tracing hearts along his back in an attempt to do more than rock her hips in time with his and moan his name. She'd much prefer to be on top, in control, but if she's supposed to be relaxing she has to be on the bottom. Sam can sense this impatience in the way their lips keep colliding lazily, and he smirks at her before upping the tempo and pumping his cock inside her faster and harder, how she loves it.

"Oh god!" she moans and digs her nails in deep. Their hips slam together and the couch shakes between their sweaty bodies until she orgasms again with a shriek and he groans her name into her shoulder and spurts his cum deep inside of her. They collapse in a pile of sated limbs on the couch, panting, but smiling happily, only moving when the phone rings again and she has to pick it up, with the promise of more 'relaxation activities' later in the night if it's Derek again.

.x.

Feedback would be lovely, thank you. :)


End file.
